Amor ou Paixão A Crônica do Príncipe e da Bruxa
by Aramati
Summary: A Crônica do Príncipe Mestiço e da Bruxa Rebelde"\Pobre Príncipe Mestiço, teve o peito atingido por um Arqueiro Desastrado, o coração roubado por uma Bruxa Rebelde e o castelo invadido pelo Mago Maroto.\Gosta do Snape? Leia! Não gosta? Leia mesmo assim!


Pobre Príncipe Mestiço, teve o peito atingido por um Arqueiro Desastrado, o coração roubado por uma Bruxa Rebelde e o castelo invadido pelo Mago Maroto. Gosta do Snape? Leia! Não gosta? Leia mais!

**Amor ou Paixão – A Crônica do Príncipe Mestiço e da Bruxa Rebelde**

Um jovem moreno, muito alto, inteligente e serio. Mas não era um jovem qualquer: era um príncipe, um príncipe mestiço.

E estava o príncipe passeando pela floresta quando se depara com uma aparição. Era uma camponesa muito linda de aparência e expressão rebelde. Ele a encarou, foi quando o ônix encontrou a esmeralda. Ela tinha os cabelos incandescentes, ele foi hipnotizado, não se tratava de uma simples camponesa rebelde, era sim uma bruxa.

O que eles não notaram era que por aquela área andava um arqueiro desastrado, terrível. Num só desdize e a flecha passou reto pela bruxa ruiva, mas acertou em cheio bem no peito do príncipe moreno.

Quando deu por si, o príncipe percebeu que a bruxa rebelde lhe roubara o coração. Sentia algo no peito e uma marca que, definitivamente, não era de uma simples flechada. Foi atrás da bruxa, não podia viver sem seu coração, não deixaria que ela o despedaçasse.

No inicio fez como fazem muitos: tentou lutar, tomar seu coração de volta, não admitia que o tinham roubado. Mas depois percebeu que o certo seria vingança. Iria atrás da bruxa e iria roubar o coração dela. Decidiu dedicar sua vida a isso.

Porem, precisa cuidar do próprio coração. Manter-lo por perto. Conseguiu que a bruxa residisse em seu castelo. Não conseguiu rouba o coração, mas hora ou outra o tinha em mãos e a imperava com isso. Com a bruxa mais perto poderia cuidar de seu coração e ainda ficaria muito mais fácil consegui roubar o dela. Não manteve a bruxa prisioneira, fez-se amigo dela. Claro que isso doía: entre amigos não há roubo de coração.

Havia um mago maroto que rodeava o castelo, nem precisou atazanar muito para que a bruxa rebelde lhe roubasse o coração. Agora enfurecido, o audaz e maroto mago estava mais atrevido que nunca. Quanto mais aprontava com a ruiva ela descontava no coração.

O mago maroto designava incursões contra o castelo. O que sucedeu na inimizade instantânea entre ele e o príncipe mestiço. Alem de avariar sua fortaleza, tornava mais difícil deter o coração da bruxa. Mas tanto atacou e invadiu que um dia conseguiu roubar o tão cobiçado cerne.. Fugiu.

-Tenho que ir.

Doeu. O príncipe mestiço sentiu uma pontada. A bruxa apresada em fazer as malas não atentava para o fecho rajando o coração do companheiro.

Iria atrás do mago maroto. Quando alguém lhe rouba o coração o certo é ficar perto. Por que então ele fugiu? Para ela ir atrás!, quem sabe....

Só pensava em seu coração, com ele estava seu amor. Pobre príncipe.

Era um vulto cianótico, resplandecente e diáfano, quase invisível. Presente.

-O que é isso?

-Minha alma.

-Não posso aceitar.

-Pode sim, se você for não precisarei mais dela.

A bruxa deu meia volta e partia. De que lhe adiantava uma alma alheia?

Mas ela não viu: o príncipe pôs a alma na bagagem.

E a ruiva se foi.

Encontraram-se e viveram juntos, a rebelde e o maroto. Felizes, mas com carinho e muito cuidado. Vocês sabem bem que quando alguém rouba teu coração você tem que cuidar muito bem dessa pessoa (o que acontecer com ela acontece com a sua parte), mesmo que você possua o dela.

E junto com o coração estão o amor e sua família: amizade, paixão, etc. Um vivia com o coração do outro, como sendo um.

Enquanto isso vivia lá longe e sozinho o príncipe mestiço. Oco, sem alma ou coração. Não o culpe! Mas todos o culpavam. Geralmente quando uma pessoa não tem alma ela mesma é a responsável.

E quem suporta? Um homem sem alma, ou coração, com o ultimo ferido e maltratado, encanto mal-acabado, feridas invisíveis expostas e marcas que tempo não cura – porque não quer!

O rancor? Aquele parente do ódio? Este não mora lá no coração, só passa por lá as vezes. Ele mora geralmente na garganta. E se você o alimenta ele cresce e te entala! Cuidado!

Você consegue sorrir engasgado? Não né? Imagina que tiver entalado com um ranço enorme! E se tiver ódio junto! Sim, ele costuma vir junto, principalmente em casos como este que envolvem o amor, eles são muito íntimos.

Quando dois corações se misturam muito geram um novo. Costumam chamar de 'fruto do amor'. Conhecido entre os mortais por 'filho'. Chame como quiser.

E é isso.

"Sim, mas já acabou? E o príncipe?" Vocês vão me perguntar.

Não estavam esperando ler 'e o príncipe mestiço e a bruxa rebelde viveram felizes para sempre'? ¬¬'

Não me desapontem!

Claro, o príncipe e a bruxa se viram novamente.

A ruiva chegou, junto das noticias. Oh! O coração do príncipe partiu, se despedaçou! Negligente bruxa largou a bagagem descuidada. E dentro desta o mal-cuidado e mal-tratado órgão padeceu.

Que fazer com um coração sobrando? Muita gente joga fora, mas como isso é difícil o esmagam para que não aporrinhe. Mas quando ela notou o volume não queria fazer isso, era rebelde mas boa. Boa mas bruxa desastrada.

O príncipe estava oco, corroído, e agora definitivamente sem coração. E a alma? Ela não notou que a carregava? Não! Geralmente as pessoas não notam mesmo, não a culpem.

Morte? Não! Não se recomenda isso sem que se esteja com a alma. Morte é alma descansando em paz. Você consegue descansar quando está perdido?

Sem desespero. Tem casos em que o coração cresce de volta. Ate que são muitos casos. Mas geralmente demoram. Cada caso é um caso.

Ah! Mas há uma forma de se recuperar a alma! E mais gente usa do que você pensa. E mais gente usa do que sabe disso.

Mas ate lá... já é uma novela.

E o príncipe sobreviveu sem coração? Não, claro que não. Mas em vez de se esforçar para fazer o novo crescer, pôs um no lugar. Artificial, de pedra!

O mago e a bruxa um dia morreram. Mas foram juntos, antes assim. Ela levou consigo os resto do coração do príncipe e a alma, acontece.... O filho? No que da a união de um coração maroto com um rebelde? Num leonino terrível!, é claro!

O príncipe chamou o leonino terrível para residir em sua fortaleza. Pobre mestiço! Iria esperar pela oportunidade de achar novamente sua alma.

Mas isso já é outra historia...

Enquanto isso descubra: Qual feitiço a bruxa rebelde usou quando roubou o coração do príncipe mestiço? **Amor** ou **Paixão**?

* * *

_(O texto acima é original da epoca, o escrito abaixo foi feito hoje n.n)_

_Harry Potter pertençe a tia Jô e a Gini. Mas a crônica metaforica toda é minha \o\. Isso que da ler muitos contos dos irmaos Grinn de uma soh ver L.L_

_Fic escrita a muiiiiiiito tempo, por algum motivo nao a publiquei mesmo entando pronta o.õ  
__Achei ela hoje, nem lembrava mais que ela existia XD  
__Incrivel o que se escreve quando se toma chá de metafora adoçado com meloromantismo n.n  
__Espero que tenham gostado \o\_


End file.
